The Perfect Distraction
by Blood Blondie
Summary: Set during "The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex". Justin was absent during the movie because he was "busy" but with what? Dominic needed him out of the way so he left him with a dirty little distraction in the form of a hot boy-band. Smut/lemon etc.
1. Lust Is in the Air

My own take on why Justin wasn't in "The Wizards Return" movie. The only reason they gave was that he was "busy" with WizTech and I thought that was interesting. SO I made up my own scenario and this kinky little idea of mine was born...

Disclosure: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Big Time Rush, nor do I claim the rights to any of their characters or material.

Dominic paced back & forth atop the Tower of Pisa, greatly satisfied at how perfectly his plan was unfolding. Bad Alex was in possession of the charm bracelet and on her way to capture the Russo family, however the dark wizard saw one potential threat to his evil plot: Justin Russo. The young wizard was preoccupied with his new position as Headmaster of WizTech and was out of the Russo family spotlight for the most part, however all it took was one distress call from his sister Alex and the two of them would be putting an end to Dominic in no time. The dark wizard knew he had to keep the eldest Russo sibling preoccupied long enough for him to destroy Alex. Afterwards, taking him on solo would be cake. But how? Determined to find something to use against him, Dominic teleported himself to Justin's WizTech office.

_Alright Headmaster Russo, what can we play with in here? _Dominic thought to himself as he began searching the large, empty office. Justin was away attending to some errand giving Dominic full-access to his personal workspace. The dark wizard went straight for the desk where a small plant rested on top. _Hmm killer plant? Tentacle-vine rape? No too easy._ Dominic decided to check the desk's inner secrets as he opened up the drawer … bingo. _Well, well, Mr. Justin Russo has a thing for dirty magazines._ Dominic formed an evil grin as he rummaged through stack after stack of gay porno magazines, how could a dick get so big?! With every magazine he flipped through, idea after idea came to his head. As he opened up one of the more PG-rated magazines hidden in the porn-treasure trove, a folded poster fluttered out and fell to the ground. With his curiosity-intrigued, Dominic opened up the folded paper revealing it to be a Big Time Rush poster.

"Ugh, this sad excuse of a pre-teen boy-band, I can't sta-" suddenly a brilliantly evil plan formed in the dark wizard's mind, stopping him in mid-sentence. Dominic gazed down at the four young studs: Kendall with his broad shoulders, thick eyebrows, and sandy blonde hair. James who was the embodiment of an orgasm with an extremely cut toned body. Carlos, the sexy tanned Latino with the killer abs. And Logan, the young twink of the group with the cutest ass. Dominic had found the perfect distraction for Justin, now nothing would stop him.

"Murrieta-animata-maxima!" the dark wizard casted as the poster before him glowed brightly, releasing the four young stars from their poster-prison, leaving behind a blank sheet. Before him stood a duplicate Big Time Rush, all the same memories and personalities as their real life counterparts.

"Excellent." Dominic said darkly as the dazed boy-band came into realization of their surroundings.

"Whoa, where the heck are we?" James said, dumbfounded as he gazed around the brick castle settings. Dominic was not going to waste time, he drew his wand once more.

"From gust of wind to speck of dust, fill this room with air of lust!" The dark wizard casted, enchanting Justin's office with a powerful pheromone. Within minutes any who caught even the slightest hint of its scent were filled with a powerful lust, horny beyond belief. Eventually it would become unbearable till finally the victims would have no choice but to fuck the very first person in sight, and just as Dominic had planned, that person would be Justin. The dark wizard smiled triumphantly to himself as he teleported away, leaving the four coughing band members to inhale the lust-filled air.

"Wh- *cough* what the hell! *cough*" Kendall said fanning the scent away from his face.

"Dudes … is it just me or … does it smell kind of good in here? Carlos said slowly beginning to sniff the air.

"Yeah I … I kind of like it." James agreed, inhaling deeply.

"It smells great in here." Logan stated, joining his band mates as they kept sniffing. All four of the boys slowly began smelling the air, enjoying the scent as Kendall began getting a bit _too _close to James.

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" James asked as he began to sweat.

"It's totally you." Logan joked suggestively, but wait where did that come from? Logan began to question what he just said, he wasn't gay but for some odd reason James was getting hotter by the second … those muscular toned arms in that black tank-top … and the way it stuck to his abs as he began to sweat hard, revealing the lining of his defined body. Wait no! This wasn't right … but it felt so good Logan couldn't stop staring as his dick grew harder and harder, tightening around his crotch as he tried to hide the tent in his shorts.

"Mmm yeah … so hot … IN HERE I mean, uh…" Kendall tried to cover his obviously sexual remark towards James as he watched him strip off his tank-top, the way it clung to his toned body as he pulled it upward. Kendall's mouth was wide open, panting heavily. His mind became clouded as he watched Carlos follow, removing his shirt. Oh God, that tanned body, those brown defined abs, those golden biceps. Kendall was losing control of himself as he began unbuttoning his pants.

"Here let me!" James blurted out surprisingly as he ran over to Kendall whose eyes were fixed on his bandmates irresistible bodies, driving him mad with lust. Much to his surprise James pushed him up against the desk, seating him on top of it. Without even thinking, James kneeled to the ground in front of Kendall as Logan & Carlos watched on, their dicks growing harder, and the tents in their pants growing bigger.

"Uh, J-James!" Kendall yelled out cautiously as James' face grew dangerously close to his massive bulge, there was no use hiding it that thing was **gigantic, **even clothed. It was no secret that Kendall was huge, the boys jerked off together time and time again and Kendall took pride in the monster between his legs, when hard, it stood at a stupefying 10-inches! Carlos always joked that Kendall must be part Latino as it drooped an inch away from Carlos' massive 11-inch brown snake. Followed by James' 9-inch dick and Logan's 8.

Kendall bit his lip, trying desperately with all his might not to ravage his friend right there on the desktop, but as James' face grew closer and closer to his bulge, he began losing that fight. James' clenched Kendall's pants zipper with his teeth, pressing his chin against his friend's thick bulge, making him moan at the friction as he slid it down, undoing his zipper.

"F-fuck James? Unhh…" Kendall quietly moaned into a whisper as he panted faster. Carlos was observing heatedly as he began rubbing his dick through his shorts, it was getting way too intense and hot in here. He then shifted his eye to a horny Logan who was down on his hands and knees down in front of him, trying to kneel in to get a better view of James & Kendall. The sight of Logan's tight little ass made Carlos' dick jump.

As James fully undid Kendall's zipper his eyes looked up and met with Kendall's. Within that instant, Kendall had lost all self-control and common sense. As James rose to his feet Kendall removed his own shirt and within a split second, grabbed James by his toned shoulders and pinned him down onto the desk he previously sat on.

"Kendall!? What the hell man!?" James protested, shocked as Kendall pinned him down to the desk by his shoulders, James was surprised but strangely aroused, however he seemed to be the only one still holding on to the shred of self-control, determined he wasn't gay, he loved the ladies … right?


	2. Suck It

Kendall's eyes were mad with lust, he couldn't hold back anymore! Kendall ran his wet tongue up from James' collarbone up his neck and to his ear as he rubbed his large bulge up against James' thigh, breathily moaning into his pinned down bandmate's ear.

"Oh God … s-stop Kendall" James begged as he was held down while Kendall teased around his ear with his tongue, all while feeling the heated friction from the large concealed monster being pressed against his leg.

"Don't fight it James, you want me, don't you?" Kendall said as he proceeded to suck on James' neck, surely to leave bruises. James moaned hard as his friend breathed down his wet skin. Kendall pinned him down by his chest as his grabbed James' tented boner.

"Ahh! K-Kendall! … Yes!" James' submitted as he laid back on the desk, surrendering to Kendall who grinned dark with lust at his friend moaning his name. He released his hold on James' who pulled him down on top of him, smashing their lips together forcing it open as their tongues slid into each other's mouths. James had lost all sense of control, a minute ago he could have sworn he was straight and now he was letting Kendall force his tongue into his mouth. James moaned into Kendall's mouth as his tongue slid underneath and around his own, raping his mouth as Kendall's hands undid James' zipper.

Carlos was now fully nude in all his tan glory, quickly pumping his dick with his hand as his mouth gaped open, practically drooling at his two hot friends on top of each other on the desk, kissing each other hot and hard, their tongues sliding up, down, and all around their lips and chin, sucking on each other's saliva.

"Ah! … Aaah!" Carlos moaned as he pumped his dick faster and faster, barely able to fully grip his dong. He could feel the precum dripping out from his tip. He tore his eyes away from the two now-naked studs sucking on each other's tongues and peered down at Logan who was now naked on his hands & knees, jerking off to the two on the desk.

"Mmmh, yeah Kendall kiss him hard…" Logan said moaned under his breath as he pumped his cock to the site of his friends kissing. Carlos couldn't contain himself anymore, he wanted to shove his big dick up Logan's tight little hole. Carlos crept up behind his friend and aligned the head of his gigantic rod up to Logan's pink hole. He grabbed Logan's waist as he slowly pressed his dick up against his entrance.

"Wha- Carlos what are you-aaah! aaaAAAAAH!" Logan cut off into a loud moan as Carlos began pushing his fat tip up into Logan's pink little hole, roughly stretching it as it wrapped itself around the thick head.

"Fuck! Ahaaa Carlooooooos!" Logan cried out as his bandmate began stretching out his ass-hole, his huge dong sliding itself up Logan's ass. The two moaned out in unison as their bodies became one.

"Aaah-Aaaaaah Logan! Fuuuuck!" Carlos moaned loudly as he forced his thick cock up into Logan's hole, his anal walls squeezing and gripping around Carlos big brown dong as he stole Logan's virginity.

James kept Kendall's tongue and lower lip sucked into his mouth, sucking on it trying to keep Kendall's focus as his head slightly turned to his two friends behind him. He felt his hard dick jump up and hit James's thigh at the sight of Logan on his hands and knees, throwing his head back with his back arched, uncontrollably moaning Carlos' name as his Latino friend mercilessly pounded his little white ass. Kendall moved his gaze up at Carlos, his chiseled abs flexing with every hard thrust as his tan brown body began glimmering with sweat, dripping down his pecks through the crevices of his defined abs, down his thick dark trail.

"Kendaaaall…" James breathily sung into Kendall's mouth as his head turned back to him, regaining his focus on the naked young stud beneath him, pinned against the desk, completely at Kendall's mercy. James' pulled Kendall down by his neck as he ran his tongue up Kendall's neck, teasing it as he ran his leg up his blonde friend's waist whilst the other one hooked around Kendall's other leg.  
"God, what is it about those eyebrows that make me so horny?" James said seductively as he pulled back looking at his bushy-browed friend. That's all it took to drive Kendall over the edge, he couldn't resist those eyes and that face anymore, he wanted him, all of him. Kendall pushed James backwards, laying him flat on the desk as he sunk to his knees. Kendall grabbed James knees and spread his legs open, leaving his virgin hole fully exposed.

"Unh yeah fuck me Kendall.." James begged as he held his legs open inviting his friend to take him.  
"Eager little slut." Kendall teased as he drew his face close to James asshole. Kendall's tongue darted out as it circles around his bandmate's hole.

"Uaah! K-Kendall!" James gasped and moaned through breaths, he looked down and locked eyes with Kendall, his eyes mad with lust and dark with seduction. Those bushy eyebrows that just turned James on so much were arched, his entire face reflecting his horniness. Kendall circled the tight little entrance a bit more before forcing his tongue up against it, making it wet, tasting it as he ran his entire tongue up James' crack. Driving his bandmate wild.

"Oooh! F-Fuuuuuck! Fuck me Kendall!" James screamed out. Kendall rose to his feet with a dark smile as he grabbed his thick 10-incher, lifting the engorged head up to James' entrance.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard baby" Kendall said roughly as he prepared to fuck the living shit out of his young muscle-toned friend, spread-out and practically begging for him to shove his dick up him right there on Justin's desk.

"HOLY SHIT." Came the shocked voice of the new headmaster of WizTech. Justin stood frozen at the door, wide-eyed with mouth gaping open. He was in complete shock at what he was seeing! All four members of Big Time Rush, naked, sweating, with their massive dicks thrusting and throbbing, each one bigger than the last. Justin could feel his own dick quickly growing in its clothed prison, making his black slacks feel tighter as it pressed up against the fabric. Within that second, Justin picked up a familiar scent – this room was enchanted with an air of lust! However by the time he recognized the pheromone it was too late, Justin had inhaled the air.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no this is bad. This is really bad, I need to get out of here." Justin said in horror at the realization of what was happening. Just then all four band-members stopped their dirty antics and fixed their eyes on the young wizard, all shocked at the newly arrived 5th guest to their orgy. James laid back on the headmaster's desk, as he gazed at the young handsome Mexican-Italian he found his head overflowed with the dirtiest ideas of the headmaster fucking him hard on top of his desk.

"Hey there stranger, you like what you see?" James asked flirtatiously to Justin as he stroked his own dick with his right hand and ran his left hand up his perfectly chiseled abs, slick and shining with sweat as he licked his lips, seducing the young wizard.

"Oh fuck…" Justin whispered to himself as he felt his tented boner throb at the site of James touching himself, practically begging for him. The voice in Justin's head urging him to retreat from the office was beginning to fade away and be replaced by the animalistic urge to shove his dick up James' virgin hole before Kendall did. Justin battled with himself on the decision to turn around and run or tear his clothes off and get in on this fuck-session.

"Mmph! Yeah you like this don't you?" Logan teased, licking his lips as Carlos started up again, slowly thrusting his meat into Logan's ass then quickly picking up speed. Logan bit his lip, keeping eye contact with Justin as the Latino behind him roughly pounded his ass, fast & hard. Justin could feel himself sweating as the fire built up within him. With every moan Justin's lust overpowered his common sense.

"You must be Justin Russo, the one whose name is on everything." James said as his nude form approached the young wizard, Kendall following alongside him. James pressed up against the young Wizard's clothed body as his hands began to work their way down his waist.

"Ah! I-I uhm, I should really go I mean-"

"You're a lot hotter than I imagined" Kendall said breathily into Justin's ear from behind, interrupting him as he pressed up behind him, wrapping his strong toned arms around his waist, entrapping the wizard in his grip.

"Oh God, d-don't touch me please, this isn't right!" Justin nervously begged as he attempted to fight Kendall's grip with one arm and James' inappropriate hands with the other. His last bit of free-will was fighting the urge to give in to temptation.

"Mmm yeah, it's soooo wrong … so dirty." James moaned as he started unbuttoning from the bottom of Justin's blue flannel shirt, slowly exposing the v-shape near his waist as well as his dark trail.

"And so hot…" Kendall added in, coarsely whispering into the wizard's ear as his hands started to undo Justin's belt.

"Oh geez, p-p-please! Don't!" Justin begged as the two rockstars stripped him. He could feel his last bit of free will withering away as he shut his eyes tight.

"Damn look at that body." James exclaimed as he opened Justin's button-up, exposing the wizard's impressive physique. James was practically drooling as he gazed upon Justin's cut abs, they were almost as perfect as his own, it was like something out of a magazine! James shifted his view downward to the obvious bulge protruding from Justin's crotch, the very clear outline of his dick pressing up on the fabric against his leg. James brushed his hand upward on the clothed boner, making Justin gasp as a wave of unbelievably pleasure pulsed through him.

"Mmm…so big and hot." James teased, moaning into Justin's bare neck as he his hands continued to rub his dong.

"Don't fight it Justin." Kendall whispered as he pulled the open shirt off of Justin's torso. James dropped to his knees in front of him as he undid the wizard's pants, leaving Justin in his boxer's with the biggest tent James had ever seen!

"Time to free the beast" James said as he pulled the boxers down in one swift motion. Justin's massive 11-inch monster came jumping outward almost hitting James in the face. Kendall joined James down in front. Justin's dick was** fucking massive.** It was so thick and hard, throbbing in excitement with pre-cum already dripping. Justin bit his lip, finally losing this fight as he stood naked with the two young studs down on their knees, his throbbing dong only inches away from their lips. Finally Justin gave up the fight as his mind gave in to the lust, clouding all common sense as he magically shut the door behind him, enchanting the locks.

"**Suck it.**"


End file.
